Enchanted
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Set after The Break Up. Kurt and Blaine got married over the summer after visting Rachel in NY at NYADA. How did Blaine's actions with Eli affect his marriage? Will the survive? TRIGGER WARNINGS!


**Enchanted**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**Shot 1 of 1**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: So, this is my break up fic. I know Klaine is endgame on the show, which gives me hope. Everything you need to know will be explained. I guess this could be considered AU but I still have sneaking suspicions that Blaine didn't in fact have sex with Eli. Oh yeah, the title is from Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Oh yeah FYI: trigger warning. Don't review and tell me I didn't warn you. And, for the record there's only a mention of self-harm, self-harm isn't actually done. There's also mention of rape so if you don't agree with what I have written just keep your opinions to yourselves. Just keep that in mind. Now, onto the story.**

It was December. _Grease_ had come and gone. Blaine had almost fumbled his lines because he was staring at Kurt in the audience. He had Kurt's gaze the entire time but it didn't matter. None of it did. He hadn't spoken to Kurt since September. When he'd admitted he'd cheated on him with Eli. You could consider what happened cheating at least he did.

He felt horrible. He felt guilty. He felt abandoned and alone. He was depressed again. His parents had finally come home right after he'd gotten back from New York and all his father said to him was if he slipped in any classes he was pulled from Glee. Their next conversation was a shouting match. His father asked if he was still a _**fag**_ and of course this made his blood boil.

He'd ignored his father since. He still hears no encouraging words from his father. No only homophobic slurs or words of hate. It's time like this he wishes he was back in the comfort of the dorms at Dalton but being there reminds him of Kurt even more than McKinley does.

Things got even worse when Eli transferred to McKinley. Their relationship had always been a problem. Eli came out first, with Blaine hot on his heels. They'd been attacked together. Then they'd been ripped apart. Blaine never contacted him after he'd transferred from Westerville. He'd been surprised to hear from him when he did. He'd ignored the sexy comments. He'd just wanted to talk to someone. They'd been good friends once of course everything was different now.

Now, Blaine had broken a covenant. He'd broken a vow.

As he lay in bed he can't help but wonder what things would be like now if June had never happened.

_He was walking hand in hand with Kurt through Central Park. They'd taken a break from visiting Rachel though she was excited to have company. Their fingers were laced and no one was staring. It was almost like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like nothing else mattered and at that moment, it didn't. _

_That's when Blaine asked if he could borrow the guitar of a guy that was sitting on a bench. He quickly tuned it and started humming. He saw how Kurt looked at him. Like he was the only boy in the world. That's how he felt too. _

_Blaine took a deep breath before he started singing. _

_**Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do**_

_He met Kurt's gaze and his mind instantly flashed back to their meeting almost two years ago on the steps of Dalton then to him leading Kurt down the hallway. Kurt's touch had ignited a fire in him that he hadn't ever felt before. __****_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

_Blaine saw the look on his face. It was Christmas all over again. Kurt had told him he'd say yes when Blaine pulled that box out. Months had passed and things had changed so much but things still remained the same, at least for them. __**  
**__**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/train/marry_ ]**__**  
Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown him my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm**_

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

_When he finished the song, he put the guitar down and Kurt immediately jumped into his arms and crashed their lips together. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and murmured 'yes' in between kisses. When they pulled apart Blaine dropped to one knee and pulled out a box that contained a small silver band with a diamond inlay. There were six spots but only four of them were filled. He slid the ring on Kurt's finger. He could hear catcalls and whistles coming from around the park. _

They'd gotten married two days later in that same spot with Rachel and Cooper as their witnesses. Their marriage license was picked up two days later then they were on a plane home back to Ohio where their lives would continue as normal as possible. When they got home the first thing they did was talk to Burt. Of course he got up a few times and paced the floor, threatening to go get his shotgun but ultimately it ended with a small celebration.

They'd both agreed that no one needed to know not because they were ashamed but because they just wanted it to be private and when the time came they'd do it right in front of their friends and family with Burt walking his son down the isle.

Blaine flipped through the pictures. He glanced at his nightstand and the divorce papers that were sitting on it. Sure Blaine could've drawn up annulment papers but that would've meant that he and Kurt had never been married and he didn't want that. He honestly wasn't going to sign the papers but he knew having the papers delivered to Kurt would at least warrant a phone call and if he got lucky a visit.

That night Blaine didn't sleep. He knew Kurt had the papers by now. Burt had flown to New York to deliver them two days ago. Blaine silently got ready for school and left the house without speaking one word to his father. He knew it was for the best.

New Directions didn't hate him, which was surprising. He'd honestly figured they'd side with Kurt. Blaine never told anyone what had really happened. He was too ashamed of himself. He'd gotten used to being silent. He didn't sing solos anymore, he did what was required of him and that was it. He was barely getting by. There were days he wore sweats to school or a simple tee and jeans. He hadn't slicked his hair back in months. He was using gel to style his hair, letting his curls free.

He'd even gone through a stint of not shaving. He honestly didn't give a damn anymore. He felt weak and sick and disgusting.

That day in particular, he'd word a pair of tight skinny jeans, with a white v-neck tee and an open navy cardigan and his converse. He didn't do anything to his hair and he didn't shave and the stubble on his face was definitely noticeable but, he couldn't careless. He made his way to the choir room, ever since Sectionals they'd been busting their asses to beat the Warblers at regionals.

He was the last one to arrive, which wasn't unusual for him lately. He slipped his messenger bag off and took a seat as Mr. Schuester came into the room with Finn, Rachel, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Puck and Kurt all following him.

Blaine's breath hitched. Kurt looked stunning. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with his doc martins and a black dress shirt with the top buttons undone with a black blazer and a silk scarf. His hair was tousled and he looked amazing. He didn't heartbroken. No, he looked whole.

Everyone jumped at the thunder roared and the lights flicked on and off. Mr. Schuester waited a minute before he started to speak. "I know you're all wondering why these guys are here and the answer is simple. They're going to be helping us with regionals. I'm going to let you all split up into pairs or groups to work with a member that's graduated. I want you guys to prepare three songs and at the end of the week we will perform them and see which three songs will be our regionals set list."

The storm continued to rage outside and everyone dispersed. Blaine just sat motionless in his chair and Eli tried to beckon him over to the group he'd formed with Artie, Sam, and Kurt. That's the last thing Blaine wanted, to work with Kurt and get the silent treatment all week.

He did the first thing that came to mind and bolted from the room. He pressed his back to the lockers and slid down hanging his head between his legs. He could handle being around Eli even after what had happened but being around Kurt knowing the ball was in his court was devastating. Kurt hadn't even looked in his direction. It was like he was doing anything he could to avoid him.

"Blaine come on." He heard and he looked up and Eli was standing above him holding out his hand. He grimaced and choked back a nasty reply.

"Leave me alone." He simply said getting up and straightening his shirt out. He tried to move away from him but Eli grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him forward. "Let me go." He said and Eli's hand dropped.

"Blaine, I don't know what's wrong with you. But we have an assignment." He simply said and Blaine could've sworn he smelt Kurt's cologne in the hallway.

"I'm not working with you. I want nothing to do with you. Why would I?" He asked and Eli simply smirked. "You raped me." Blaine said and the words stung. He winced when he said them and he saw Kurt's body move from the corner he'd been hiding in but he stopped short of them waiting for someone to speak.

"I didn't rape you. You came to my house. You kissed me." He said moving closer to Blaine.

"And I remember saying no and trying to leave but you grabbed my wrist and threw me down. You don't remember me saying 'no' over and over then finally giving up because I knew what was happening was inevitable? Because I remember it clearly; yes, I had every intention of it. But I knew I'd made a mistake as soon as we kissed. Because you weren't the person I wanted. You weren't Kurt. Eli you were my first kiss, you were the first person I came out to but I can't live with myself because I hurt the one thing that meant anything to me in my life." Blaine finished and ran towards the exit doors his heart pounding out of his chest.

He didn't care if it was raining. He needed air. He'd just laid everything out there and Kurt had heard it all. His heart was pounding. He wasn't sure what the next move was. "Why didn't you tell me?" He heard and his heart leapt. He turned around to see Kurt moving towards him.

"Because it didn't matter. I still went over there with the intent of cheating on you, and I kissed him." Blaine said and Kurt cupped his face.

"But, you didn't want to go through with it and that means something especially to me. I freaking forgave Karofsky last year for every single thing he'd done to me including that kiss. Blaine I didn't know what to say. I just needed to think and I took more time to think than I needed because a realized even after _Grease _that I wanted you in my life. That I could forgive you; I just wanted you to really understand what you'd done. But, that was a mistake because you needed me more than anything. When my dad surprised me and he gave me those divorce papers I broke down. I was crying in the middle of my living room floor and I was so scared. I knew that even though we didn't officially end things we were still together and that made it okay but those papers scared the shit out of me. I honestly didn't know what to do. I jumped on a plane without event thinking. I came to your house but your dads' car was home so I left and then Mr. Schue called and I thought this would be perfect for us to talk." He said wiping the tears from Blaine's face.

"I wanted nothing more than to scream and fight because I knew then we'd be okay but the silence was killing me. I thought you didn't want me anymore and I couldn't blame you. I wanted to fight for us but after your lack of response I thought I had your answer and I just gave up." He said and Kurt instinctively closed the gap between them and jumped into Blaine's arms.

Kurt's back met the building and he wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips. He broke away from their kiss and nuzzled Blaine's jaw line, and ear lobe and pressed kisses in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't take the time to listen to you. I'm sorry I forgot about you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kurt cooed in his ear as Blaine nuzzled his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I intended to cheat on you. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making this up to you." He gasped as he pressed harder into Kurt. The rain had soaked them both. He wondered how Kurt would react once they got inside and he realized how ruined his designer clothes were. "Give me your ring." He whispered and Kurt planted his feet on the ground.

Blaine got down on one knee and gazed up at Kurt for a moment before he continued. "Kurt, I don't know what I did to deserve you. I remember the first time we met, I fell in love with you but I was too stupid to realize it. I got down on one knee before and asked you to marry me. Now, I'm asking you to renew our vows in front of our family and friends and do it again. I promise to never leave your side again. I promise to love you until the day I die. I promise to spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I never ever want us to be apart again." He said and slid the ring onto Kurt's finger. Even though the rain was coming down harder now than before Blaine knew Kurt was crying and he got up to wipe the tears from his eyes and place a kiss on his lips.

They stood there wrapped in each other's embrace, lip locked as if their lives depended on it not giving a damn who was staring. When they pulled apart Blaine took Kurt's hand brought it to his mouth and he kissed it. "I'm sealing it with a kiss." He responded and when another clap of thunder rolled around Kurt jumped.

"Come on, we need to get inside. We're both going to get sick." He responded and all either of them could do was laugh.

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+**

No time was wasted. Before the door was shut Kurt's shirt and blazer were on the floor and his pants unzipped. As the door was shut he was pressed against it, his pants at his ankles as he kicked off his boots and socks. Blaine's tongue flicked across his nipple before gently biting it making Kurt moan his name.

Kurt politely pushed himself off the door and pulled Blaine upstairs. Not bothering to shut the door Blaine pushed him onto the bed, tracing circles into Kurt's thigh before taking his entire length in his mouth. Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue teasing his tip. When Blaine released his mouth made a popping noise that made Kurt groan.

Blaine went to finish, Kurt stopped him, standing them both up and going to peel off Blaine's cardigan and shirt at the same time but he stopped him. "Honey, this only works if we are both naked." Kurt said and Blaine hung his head like he was embarrassed.

His first instinct was to shy away but, Kurt would find out eventually. Blaine slipped his cardigan off first and held out his arms. They were lined with scars. Some were fresh, and some were in the healing process while others had all ready healed. Then Blaine took off his pants, his thighs were the same way. Kurt closed his eyes as he took in the sight before him. His breath hitched in his throat.

Before Blaine could say a word Kurt lifted his shirt off of him and threw it across the room, and pulled Blaine close to him. He gently kissed the inside of both arms before dropping to his knees and kissing his thighs. In between kisses Kurt kept repeating the same words: beautiful, gorgeous, perfect.

"How can you not hate me or hate them?" Blaine asked as he pulled away and sat down on the bed.

"Blaine, I could never truly hate you or anything about you. I'm not going to tell you that you're an idiot for hurting yourself. All I want you to do is stop. Promise me you'll try to stop. That's all I want is a promise that you'll try." He said in a quiet voice and Blaine kissed him again.

"I promise." He said and Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt off and pushed him back on the bed. Kurt straddled him as he pulled Blaine's briefs off. Their lips met shortly then Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's neck then down to his nipples eliciting a moan before he kiss his way down Blaine's body his tongue tracing circles on his thighs before blowing on his head causing his cock to twitch. "Kurrr-t," Blaine called, his breath was ragged.

Kurt took this as a good sign so he licked a stripe on the underside of Blaine's cock eliciting another moan. This time Kurt took all of him in and Blaine let out a cross between a yelp and a moan. Kurt's tongue swirled over his head, and his teeth gently scraped Blaine's shaft causing his hips to thrust upward.

Blaine felt the heat rising in the pit of his stomach, and his stomach was starting to contract. "Oh-I'm gonna-" Blaine started to moan and Kurt abruptly stopped. Kurt went to kiss his way up Blaine's body and when he reached Blaine's lips he gently bit the bottom one before kissing him.

"I love you, remember that." Kurt cooed in his ear before moving beside him.

"I know that look Kurt Hummel Anderson. What are you thinking about?" Blaine retorted as Kurt laid back, his head hitting the pillow with Blaine follow him.

"What if we don't have sex until we renew our vows?" Kurt said. "I would love noting more than to have sex with you until I can't remember my name or walk properly but my dad will be home soon and so will everyone else and we do need to rediscover one another. We've been apart too long for my taste." Kurt explained.

"I agree with you 100% but does that mean we can't do this?" Blaine asked before he moved over him and stroked his shaft and assaulted his neck with nips and kisses causing Kurt to writhe beneath him. Kurt's breath was beginning to get ragged and uneven causing Blaine to smile as he continued stroking him. Kurt let out a high-pitched scream in the form of Blaine's name before he came, cum shooting up his stomach.


End file.
